<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accepting Help by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989544">Accepting Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion Irmsby has advice for a new friend at the baby clinic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accepting Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge Relative Prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Marion Irmsby came into the baby clinic Miss Higgins saw her and called out, “Over here, Mrs Irmsby.”</p>
<p>Marion made her way over and holding her hand out, stopped when she reached the table.</p>
<p>“On your own today,” Miss Higgins said, a note of surprise in her voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, my sister’s got a cold, so she thought it would be better if she didn’t come into clinic. It’s okay, you don’t need to worry, she’s still helping me at home.”</p>
<p>“You’re just here to have baby weighed and checked? Any problems?”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Rosemary’s a bit factious ‘cos she’s teething, but there’s nothing else.”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to take you to your seat?”</p>
<p>“No. I can manage, thank you.”</p>
<p>Marion walked slowly over to where she knew the row of chairs was. As she drew near, she flinched as someone took her arm.</p>
<p>“Sorry love, I’ll remember one day. It’s Jeannie,” another young mother said.</p>
<p>“Hi Jeannie.”</p>
<p>“You can sit here,” Jeannie said, guiding Marion to a chair. “On your other side is Phoebe.”</p>
<p>“Hello Phoebe. I’m Marion.”</p>
<p>“Hi!” Phoebe’s baby began to grizzle, and Phoebe said, “Oh, please. Not again.”</p>
<p>“Is your baby unwell?”</p>
<p>“Teething.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it! Rosemary’s been teething for the last few days. It’s been driving me nuts.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Phoebe agreed. “My mum’s offering to come over, but I don’t want her help. I keep telling her I can cope.”</p>
<p>“You should accept all the help you can.”</p>
<p>“It’s easy for you to say. You have to have lots.”</p>
<p>“’Cos I’m blind? No, I wanted to prove I could be independent and do it all myself, but I soon learnt to accept my sister’s help. And you know what the best bit is? Being able to give her Rosemary for quarter of an hour and sit down and enjoy a cup of tea.”</p>
<p>The other two laughed, and Jeannie said, “Do you think I could borrow your sister sometimes?”</p>
<p>Phoebe sighed. “Maybe I will let my mum come over. I’d love the chance for a cuppa to myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>